Au revoir,Sakura
by tingyu
Summary: Tears tumbled down like pearls from a broken necklace.Why, why her?Of all people,Fate had to choose her.Perhaps it was just her unfortunate luck, but still, isnt it too harsh a punishment?


**Disclaimer:i do not own any of the ccs characters(:**

The glorious Sun poured resplendent rays of light on the sprawling landscape, reflecting off the shimmering waves of the aquamarine sea. Tendrils of smoke rose from the red -hot barbeque pit , carving an illusion of white scarves floating in mid-air.Waves crashed along the shore,forming many white galloping horses frolicking happily on the sandy shores .Greenish leaves rustled in the wind , their young siblings peeping timidly behind the thick roughened branches of the tree.

She sat on a flat huge rock facing the sea , casting a lonely shadow on the yellowing grounds .Strands of silky brown hair framed her pale delicate face ,her seemingly translucent skin made her look like a spirite of the sea.Her despondent eyes gazed intensely at brilliant streaks of colour painted fervently on the skies.The weather was breathtakingly beautiful.Ironically ,a storm was brewing in the depths of her eyes ,swallowing the happiness that was once overflowing out . Her professionally manicured nails clicked on the rock , tapping out a rhythm to a song which she composed in the spur of the moment . Her fashionable clothes billowed in the breeze , blending nicely in the sunlit sky.Under her barefeet, a sheaf of papers flapped weakly in the cool breeze.Although she only read Japanese, she did manage to recognize the only important English word on the paper.

Cancer.What a foreign word.It represented the star sign - Cancer; a crab . Or it could also be. Cancer ; a fatal disease. Exasperated , she let out a frustrated scream .It reverberated off into the distance ,trailing off softly .She crossed her arms and laid her head down ,sobbing .She hugged her knees tightly and rocked herself ,not understanding anything that was happening to her. Her knuckles turned an ivory white , the nerves of the fingers showing clearly .

_Cancer. It was a disease that she had never expected to ever have .She ate food which were healthy ,it was her ambition, afterall , to be a nutritionist .She had never actually had a very serious sickness before .What was happening to her ?What was wrong with her body ? Or was it the way she had lived ? Why , why had she been labeled to die ?Confused thoughts whirled around in her numbed mind ,not making any sense .Neither was it helping to calm her down_ .

She lay down on the rock , closing her eyes ._What was it like to be dead_ ? She wondered , _was it going to be cold ?_ How would people recognise her in heaven? Well , that was if she would be in heaven . Would she looking like her current age , or could she , perhaps , choose to look like an age which she never was? Would she even manage to reach her twentieth birthday ?She had only a month to live … …

Struggling to her feet,she fought to keep her tears in, her heart aching with a sharp cold pain,threatening to weaken her resolve from preventing any of her loved ones from finding out the horrible news. Although she had cancer, all she wanted was to finish her studies.She gazed at the wonderful scenery before her.She had never enjoyed the sunrise like this before.In the past , she had seen it too , but had never realised the beauty of it . She chuckled mockingly.Why did it have to be when she was going to leave for heaven , then did she start to realise the importance of everything . Every little detail was caught and captured in her almond - shaped eyes ,all of them carved into her memory.Life might be harsh , but it still contained memories which were precious to both her friends and her family.However , she mused , was she ;no , had she been in any one of those memories her friends held on to dearly ?A giggle escaped her lips , tumbling to the ground.

She walked across the sprawling grounds, her medical report in hand.Aimlessly , she wandered in the bustling streets .It was indeed lonely when one was away from her country and family.Small details which usually escaped her seemed to have been put under a microscope.Yet at the same time , the happiness which clung to the very existence of those insignificant things were all in a world which she could not go to.Happiness and freedom seemed so very far away that she was sure it would tire her to death if she tried running after it.Final stage ,she whispered.So that was why she had those severe headaches.

In the past few weeks , she had experienced several headaches which were so painful that she had no means to stop them.Although she was worried , she did not go to see the doctor. Soon after , she went for her annual checkup.The nurse had seemed worried when checking on her and finding out that she had experienced those headaches many times .A week later , she went back to the hospital to collect her report.

Shock coursed through her when she looked at her report.Trembling violently , she tried to decipher the English words printed on the unfeeling piece of paper.She had expected to be normal, since nothing abnormal had been on her report the past year.The word cancer , printed in bold had caught her eye , and all of a sudden , her vision had flown away , pulling with it her consiousness.She sank to the ground silently, but not before a nurse spotted her

After what seemed like mere minutes, her eyes opened uncertainly .Looking around weakly , she realized that she was in a small ward in the hospital.Recalling what had happened , she made feeble attempts to sit up. A nurse rushed over but was not in time to catch when she fell.Minutes passed and she had a meeting with the doctor.He informed her about the seriousness of her illness and told her that he could not do much for her. He also told her that he would have to schedule an operation to get the tumour out. Considering her options more calmly than she would have thought possible , she requested the doctor to let her out for a day.

After grabbing her few belongings, she had walked to the beach and had found the abandoned barbeque pit . pushing a few brittle sticks of wood in , she huddled close for warmth. Realising suddenly that she had reached the hospital , she stopped thinking about the series of events which had happened over a short span of 24 hrs.

She stepped over the first step of the doorway and was walking in slowly .It was very weird , she thought.She was experiencing light-headedness and was perspiring profusely .she fought the urge to vomit and felt her windpipes constricting.Breathless , her knees wobbled and she clung onto the walls for a little support . Her fingers were slippery with perspiration and they slid down the wall , unable to provide the least shred of support for her. Barely able to see , she stumbled into the hallway .Bright spots covered her eyes abruptly and she fell. Nurses who were patrolling witnessed her fall. A loud crash was heard and the medical reports in her hands floated to the ground , separately. The pieces of paper littered ground and seemed to frame her body.Docters rushed out and nurses carried her onto stretchers hurriedly .

_'Miss Kinomoto! Miss Sakura!'_

Torches were shone in her eyes , although she did not respond.She tried , of course she tried. But her eyelids were so heavy they overcame all her orders to remain open.Weakly , she managed a small smile .The doctors checked their reports. Terminal stage cancer.Their reports told them. Urging her to keep living , they pushed Sakura into the operation room. Before they started , they plugged her into the heartbeat machine.A red line ran across the moniter and the nurses alerted the docters.

_'Patient's heartbeat has stopped !'_ They said forcefully yet not panicking , handling their patient well, showing their training had come to use.All means and ways were used .Regardless of the docters' attempts to wake her up , she never did.Nurses shook her , tears running down their faces. Regardless how many deaths they had witnessed , they still felt a little upset when a patient passed away .Wiping their tears away , they filed out of the room and left to record the time of death.A silence descended on them as they worked. There , they would always remember, lying on a bed , was the body of a young woman , not twenty years old.they remembered her not for because they knew her.To them , every patient would be remembered fondly.The only one comfort they could derive was that she had passed away calmly.The look on her face was peaceful when she left.

After she had left the world , her parents were notified.They were devastated by the news .Shock was written all over their faces , causing them to speak in their fluent chinese , forgetting that the nurses could hardly understand a single word.Stricken by grief , they were unable to think straight.Their relatives helped them to book a plane to Hongkong.Mourning for their bereaved daughter , they had no appetite on the plane and kept weeping softly.Crying was inevitable , they knew , but they had to stop .Nobody could believe the news that she had died of cancer.It was a sad time for her family.Pulling themselves together , her family bade a last goodbye to their beloved daughter.

_Au Revoir , Sakura,our dear cherry blossom._

--

hello hello!  
its my first ever fanfic here at  
other fanfics are posted at other sites(:  
please read & review!(: thnks!  
tingyu


End file.
